


Whine for Me

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Finally Together [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is a possessive dude, Dean's bratty, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, They love each other so much, With each other, dean loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: “You moan so pretty for me, Dee,” Cas rasps.





	Whine for Me

Dean hurries to grab the lube from his nightstand. He doesn’t remember what kind it is and he can hardly care at the moment. The thought of his gorgeous and dominate best friend ramming into him hard is the only thing he’s thinking about. He practically throws the bottle at Cas who chuckles quietly as he catches it gracefully in one hand. Dean buries his red-hot face into his pillow, biting his lip in anticipation.

Cas out right laughs and Dean raises from his hiding place. He looks at him with wide eyes filled with fear. Has Cas been playing him this whole time? Was it just a prank? His heart breaks and he goes to sit up. Cas’ hand comes to the middle of his back and pushes him down forcefully. Dean’s breath stutters and his heart starts beating erratically from pleasure. He can’t help the small moan that slips from his mouth when Cas presses him more firmly into the mattress. 

“Oh, no, Dean,” Cas breathes, “we’re far from done. I plan on using this whole bottle of…” he pauses and reads the label, “apple pie flavored lube on this lovely little hole of yours.” He taps Dean’s hole twice and Dean lets out a filthy moan at the sensation. So that’s what Cas was laughing at. 

“Cas…” Dean starts but a tongue is back at his hole and licking again. All he gets out is a whine as he angles his hips up and rides back against his best friend’s face in a slow and sensual grind. Cas alternates between lavishing licks to quick spears. 

Dean isn’t even aware that he’s been whining and begging until Cas says with a groan, “Love, if you keep moaning and begging so pretty for me, I’ll not last long enough to be inside you.”

Dean lets out a breathy sound. “Please, Cas. Need you so, so, much.” His breath hitches as Cas rolls him onto his back. 

Cas looks utterly wrecked just from eating Dean out. His cock pules at the thought that Cas got so much pleasure from pleasuring him. 

“Wanna do it face to face, Dean,” Cas says, voice low, “Wanna see your face as I finally sink into that tight hole of yours.” His eyes darken and Dean moans again and arches, wiggling against the bed. “But,” Cas continues as he spreads Dean’s legs obscenely wide, “I’m going to prepare you. Nice,” a finger slippery finger sinks into him and he lets out a sigh, “and slow. That’s alright with you, isn’t it, Dee?” 

Dean moans at the use of Cas’s childhood nickname for him and nods frantically. “Yes, Cas! Whatever you want!” 

Cas kisses him, licking into his mouth. He eagerly swallows up everyone of Dean’s sounds and leaves him feeling drunk when he finally pulls away and lets Dean breath. His lips are spit coated and so pretty. Dean drags his thumb slowly across Cas’s bottom lips. His best friend’s gaze darkens even more. 

He cries out as a second finger goes into him. The stretch burns and Dean forgot how much he loved the sinful sensation. He arches and lets out a wordless cry when clever fingers brush and press down on his prostate. Again, and again, Cas does it until Dean’s a sobbing and begging mess. 

“Please, Castiel!” He cries, arching again and clutching at Cas’s shoulders tightly. “wanna come, wanna come. Please, please lemme come. Castiel!” Tears fall from his eye, damping the pillow under his head. Cas groans and kisses them away before taking his mouth in an intoxicating kiss.

“You moan so pretty for me, Dee,” Cas rasps when he pulls back. 

He’s four fingers deep in Dean. Dean was ready to go at two. So, Cas is having fun torturing him. Something needs to be done about that and Dean has the perfect way to get Cas to pound ruthlessly into him. He knows after this that he won’t be able to walk right for a week. It’s freaking worth it though.

“Hurry up, Cas,” he says, “or I’ll find someone else to do me hard and fast.” Cas freezes and looks up at him. Dean shivers at the burning anger in Cas’s glare but manages a cocky smile. “There’s this one guy at the shop that’s offered to really pou-“ he lets out a harsh cry when Cas pulls his hair, brining them face to face.  
Cas’s eyes are burning and Dean gulps. 

“No one and I mean no one,” Cas says, voice predatory, “is ever going to be touching you but me. You’re mine, Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s lips curl back, and he sneers, “prove it, then.” He delights when Cas roughly pulls his legs up to wrap around his waist. His toes curl in anticipation for Cas’s cock to finally be in him, filling him up. 

“Ah!” He yells when Cas thrusts into him all at once. Dean feels so full. Cas’s cock fills him up so perfect. He’s big. Big enough for his cockhead to brush right against his prostate. Pleasure races up Dean’s spine and he arches off the bed, his chest against his best friend’s. He can’t help but to suck a bruise on Cas’s pec. He lavishes a nipple with attention. Cas groans and really starts hammering into him. Little “uh, uh, uh” falling gracelessly from Dean’s mouth. It’s so good that he’s drooling. He doesn’t even care.  
Cas has incredible stamina and Dean’s on the verge of coming for the third time. 

“Cas,” he says breathless, tugging his face u from Dean’s chest where he’d been nibbling, “are you close, baby?” 

Cas smiles evilly and cocks his head, never letting up on his ruthless pace. “Why, Dee?” he asks, “are you?”

Dean nods, frantic with the need to come. 

Cas just chuckles. The dark look on his handsome face suits him so well. 

“You wanna come, Dee? You wanna come like a good boy? My good boy?”

Damn, his voice. Dean moans at his friend’s words. 

“Wanna come with my cock rock hard in you? Wanna come as I keep going even though your sensitive You want your pretty little whole utterly destroyed, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, Cas! Please lemme come. I’ll be so good for you. Wanna come!”

“Then come on, Dee,” Cas whispers, tongue and teeth grazing Dean’s nipple, “come for me.”

Dean comes with a wail, painting both his chest and Cas’s. Cas is still rock hard and Dean whimpers in pained pleasure as Cas pounds into him with new fervor. He feels used by his best friend and he absolutely loves it.

Cas comes with a long drawn out groan. Dean can feel his cum painting his inner walls and he sighs in pleasure. Cas collapses against him. He breathes harshly into the curve of Dean’s neck, sucking a purple bruise into the skin. 

"I love you, Dean," Cas says into his heated skin. Dean mumbles sleepily.

They fall asleep with the mess still cooling on their skin, cuddled close together. Cas’s big hands gripping tightly onto Dean.


End file.
